The young witch
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Whammy's orphanage is going to a festival in Near's home town? A festival about a witch and a prince? With an re-enactment? Warning there is a hint of yaoi mainly just Matt and Mello talking about Near but it isn't graphic. Attempting to burn someone while tied up is also in this story. Rating should be ok at K but if needed to be rated T let me know thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Thank you for coming to the assembly." Rodger says to the orphans and teachers, that are really there to make sure the kids are good, who have gathered in the common room. "I have an announcement and it is important."

Near is leaning against the door frame already knowing what it's about so he is just there to observe reactions.

"We are going on a trip. All of us." Rodger states. "We will be going to a small town for a special festival they'll be holding soon along with a re-enactment. Classes are cancelled since we will be going on the trip tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice of this sudden trip but it'll be a very good experience. Everyone is to pack today and be ready to go tomorrow at eleven am. Please act responsible as you represent the orphanage."

The kids start to mummer but quickly shush each other as Rodger is going to say something more… he really hates being talked over by others.

"We will be spending two nights there so please don't forget that as well. Now then. On the posting board there will be room signup sheets. Girls and boys will not room together just like in this orphanage. So with that in mind you are free to go." Rodger closes the assembly.

The kids leave talking about the trip and Near leaves heading to his room.

Rodger leaves the common room and glances around to see if he can find Near but no luck. He lets it be and heads to his office.

"What kind of festival do you think we'll be going to on this trip?" Matt asks Mello though Matt has his eyes on his D.S.

"Heck if I knew. I haven't heard about any celebration this soon." Mello says interested in learning about this new thing. "But it's got me curious."

"Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see." Matt shrugs.

Mello sighs. "Yeah but doesn't the curiosity bug you? You have to be at least be a little curious about it."

"Yeah but whatever. Tomorrow will be the big reveal." Matt shrugs again as he continues to play his game.

The kids talked excitedly about it for the rest of the day and everyone was ready to go by the time specified… well before the time specified but either way they were all ready.

"Alright now please put your luggage in these compartments you see open on the bottom of the bus." Rodger instructs.

Everyone puts their luggage, except what they'll carry on the bus, into the compartments on the bottom part of the bus. Then they load the bus with Rodger taking attendance as they load onto the bus.

Mello and Matt sit in the back while Near stays in the front of the bus.

Once everyone was on the bus starts driving.

Near is one of the two or three people in the front that have a whole seat to himself. He is looking over some stapled together papers sometimes whispering something's to himself under his breath.

Mello stares out the window thinking about what the trip could be about.

Matt is too busy with his D.S.

Linda is sitting with some fellow art friends and they are talking about what guy in the orphanage they like.

While the other students are just chatting amongst themselves with their buddies that of course are sitting by them.

The adults talk to Rodger and each other as well as making sure the kids keep behaving.

As time passes on some kids take a nap as they continue to head to the small town.

Mello is even passed out from lack of sleep last night too curious about what the festival is about since it's a new subject that if he can find out more than Near then he'll win that…. However as he stayed up all night trying to figure it out he couldn't, it really didn't help that the only computers are in the orphanages library with the library being closed at night.

Matt's D.S. dies and he becomes really bored. He looks to Mello who is sleeping leaning against the glass window. He then looks towards the front seeing the top of Near's head as he seems to focus on something he has. He sighs in boredom with nothing to do now because his D.S. died.

Lucky for him he twiddled his thumbs for not too long cause just as Mello woke up they arrived.

Everyone but Near, and obviously the driver, look out the windows to see people getting ready for the festival like putting up decorations, setting up stands and things needed for the festival.

"There's no vehicles." Matt observes and the bus comes to a halt outside the hotel.

"That's kind of strange." Mello agrees.

Rodger stands from his seat. "Alright everyone we are at the hotel. Remember to act appropriately and because this town has no motorized vehicles we will be walking from place to place. A bus will come to pick us up when it's time to go home. Now please make sure you have everything and load off the bus. Grab your luggage then follow me into the hotel." He then takes the lead loading off the bus.

Everyone else gets off and Near goes over to Rodger after getting off, he carried everything he needed in a small bag that he kept with him on the bus.

The two talk for a moment then Rodger nods and Near gives a small wave only to leave heading somewhere else.

"Um excuse me Rodger where is Near going?" Linda asks making everyone look to see Near is in fact heading to somewhere else in the town.

"No reason to worry. This is actually Near's home town." He assures Linda and the rest. "He'll be helping his siblings as well as whoever else will be taking part with an important re-enactment at the festival."

The others are shocked to hear this.

"A re-enactment?" Mello tilts his head questioningly.

Rodger nods. "Actually I don't know what it'll be about but it's of something very important around here. The reason it was short noticed was because Near had explained he needed to come back to his home town for this. He didn't explain what it's about though so we'll have to wait and see. I thought it would be a nice new experience for you all. The festival starts tomorrow so for right now let's go into the hotel to get settled in the rooms." He takes the lead into the hotel and everyone gets settled in their rooms as the sun starts to set.

No one can shake the curiosity of what the festival is all about… though Matt feels depressed upon finding out that this town has no modern technology.

Meanwhile…

"Alright are we all set?" Rai asks her brothers and the others that are taking a part of the re-enactment.

They all nod.

"Ok. Since it's late we'll do a quick practice for tomorrow." She and everyone else with the group are holding stapled together papers. "Make sure you memorize your lines as well as your timing for the real thing."

They begin their practice not in their costumes yet but they had made sure the costumes fit once Near joined them.

They all nod and begin their practice. By the time they are done its night so with a wish to sleep well they depart to go home, Near is staying with his siblings of course, to rest.

"We will make our mother proud wherever she is this year as three of us together do the re-enactment with others this year." Silver says lounging on a brown tinted red couch in the living room.

"Yes." Near nods in agreement lying on his side on the red rug on the floor using one of elbows and hands as a stand to support his head on.

"Father will probably be also proud." Rai nods as she settles into the tan love seat.

"Do you need anything young masters?" Two maids walk into the living room looking at the three getting the response for a snack with pleases and thank yous. "Very well young masters." The maids bow then head off to get what the three kindly asked for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The festival has now begun and Rodger gets everyone up with a wake up knock on their doors.

They step into the front foyer and Rodger speaks to them.

"Alright everyone. Now for this festival you may explore as long as you stay in at least pairs. Behave and with any money you may have brought you can get what you want. We will be meeting outside the hotel before the sun sets. Make sure you are there cause as the sun sets the re-enactment will happen and we will be watching as a group." Rodger instructs to them. "Now enjoy the festival." He lets them go.

They leave the hotel heading out to the festival.

Mello and Matt stay together as a pair with Mello of course taking the lead. They look around at the festival trying to figure out what it is all about.

The festival has people dressed up as a witch as well as a prince. It also has merchandise that are souvenirs that also seem to be relevant to a topic involving a witch and a prince as well as something about a cross as well as something or someone with wings.

"Well it appears that it has something to do with possibly a forbidden love." Matt takes a guess.

"I can see that. I wonder what exactly happened though. What is the re-enactment about?" Mello questions.

"Don't fear young one at the re-enactment they tell the tale so you will learn what happened then." An elderly woman explains as she had been passing by when she heard the two talking. She smiles kindly. "I'm glad that the siblings will be taking part in the re-enactment this year. It'll be a good re-enactment this year." She then turns to leave. "Well I must be off. I am to meet someone." With that she walks away.

"Well that was interesting but at least we will know the story when the re-enactment plays out." Matt says looking at some stands he is standing by bored without his games.

Mello glances to his best friend then he looks away to the sky. 'This will be a very interesting festival.' He thinks to himself. 'I bet Near will be a terrible actor. Seeing him trying to act will be something to behold.' He smirks to himself.

"Hey Mello." Matt's voice makes his blonde genius friend turn to the gamer. Matt is holding a rosary.

Mello goes over to his gamer friend. "That's a good looking rosary." He says taking a look at it as Matt gives it to him. "How much is it?"

"It's ten dollars." The stand manager of stuff with crosses states.

Mello fishes out ten dollars paying for it then he puts it around his neck.

"Thank you for buying." The stand manager thanks Mello as the blonde and the gamer walk away to check out more things of the festival.

There's side walk chalk in one section, some dancing in another, shopping of course, food and drink stands as well of course with some competitions so people are having fun.

Mello and Matt see some of the other orphans sometimes as they go around checking things out as they wait for the re-enactment time.

Light and his family with the others that will later be the Task force and SPK are also here for the festival. Only L is not also at the festival.

Everyone from the orphanage, except Near, meet out front of the hotel just before the sun starts to set.

Rodger makes sure everyone is here then they head to a section of the town that had been cut off until now.

As they pass things they see people closing things to head to the section of the town that had been cut off but is now open.

They find seats in the crowd sticking together.

Some people are sitting and some are standing so that way everyone can see the re-enactment.

There is a stage that looks more like a platform then there is also a space between the spectators and the stage where some people who look like actors are sitting waiting.

The people who look like actors look like towns people of all sorts though kind of looking more olden day. About half of them have pitch forks, pickaxes and things like that though they look a little dull to those smart enough to see or those who know enough on the subject to notice.

There on the stage that is close to the center of the stage but seems to be a little back is what seems to be a wooden pole that seems to be strong enough to stay standing as well as hold someone as it also attached to the stage. The bottom of it is sticking out of the sheet that covers whatever the thing the sheet is hiding from view and with the way the sheet is fluttering nicely in the soft breeze it's hard to tell what is under it.

"The re-enactment will begin in one moment!" A woman announces standing on the stage announcing to the crowd to get them settled. Her black hair reaches to her shoulders though it flutters in the breeze, her hazel eyes look kind and she is wearing a green summer dress with white knee high no heel boots. "I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has come to our festival this year no matter where you come from! I hope you have enjoyed yourselves and I hope you enjoy our re-enactment! Please stay within the spectator area and please remember that no one in this re-enactment is in actual danger as it is an act! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the show!" She calls to make sure everyone can hear her then she gets off the stage.

The sun is starting to set making the sky start to have an orange color to it.

The re-enactment is now obviously starting as four people get up onto the stage.

Three of them are wearing dark brown cloaks concealing their identity from everyone. One of them isn't carrying anything while the other two are carrying a good armful of sticks. They stand beside the covered up thing on the stage, two on the left and one on the right. The two on the left are one with the sticks with the other being the one not holding anything as the one not holding anything stands right beside the covered up thing with the one with sticks beside him or her. The other one carrying sticks is on the other side of the covered up thing. All three are standing there facing the crowd as they wait.

The fourth person to get up onto the stage is a girl with waist length hair, though it is shorter than her waist because it's pulled up into two pony tails held by short black ribbon that look like it's tied in bows. She looks a little smaller than Near making her look maybe three years younger but she doesn't look like a child instead she looks like a teen. She has on a light brown, pretty much tan, colored cloak but it has sleeves and the hood is not pulled over her head instead lying against her shoulder blades. She also has a black dress that reaches a little past her knees under her cloak and black flats on her feet. She is carrying a wooden staff that has a shirt wrapped around the top as it is tied there by flammable rope and she also has what appears to be a bible with a gold colored cross on the front of it. She stands by the front of the stage pretty much standing in front of the covered thing.

The crowd has gone silent to watch the re-enactment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

AN:

The song lyrics I am using here is from Witch Hunt (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】. Put that into the youtube search and it should be the first video. I do not own the lyrics or the song but I am using them as a part of this story. The italic stuff, that I hope shows as italic, is the lyrics. Thank you.

Mello.

The girl's winter blue eyes look softly at the crowd before she closes them taking a deep breath before speaking to begin the re-enactment. She has her hands, still holding the two items, held close to her chest like they're close to her heart. "_Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale_." Her voice is beautiful, calm and sweet as it sweeps through the air and into the crowd's ears. She leans to the left taking about three steps in that direction so the covered object is now not being blocked by her. "_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well_." She straightens to a regular standing position and her eyes open half way as she continues to tell the story. "_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes." _She closes her eyes again and a new actor steps onto the stage staying on the right side making sure not to block the covered thing.

The new comer is dressed in an olden day fancy looking suit and has his red colored hair that goes to almost his shoulders. He has a crown placed on his head and his violet eyes seem to reflect the smile on his face.

He gives a small bow as if to say 'hello' and he watches the crowd not moving from his spot.

The girl speaks again but this time the male that just joined them on the stage speaks as well._ "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel". _They say together in practiced unison. _"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

Then suddenly as they come to the end of what they are saying they turn to face the covered thing, the girl has her eyes open now. The covered thing is revealed as the one that is hiding their identity that is not holding the sticks grips the sheet quickly pulling it off.

The crowd gasps as under the sheet there is a wooden cross made out of wooden poles but that isn't what has them gasping, mainly those who have never seen the re-enactment before, but what is on the cross.

There tied to the cross, with the top end of the cross a little above his head, with his arms tied pretty much with the ropes on his wrists keeping him there to the horizontal part of the cross as well as rope tied around his stomach keeping his body to the vertical part of the cross and his ankles tied together on the vertical part of the cross is Near.

Near is wearing his regular white pants but now he is wearing a white tank top instead of his regular long sleeved button up shirt and his feet are bare. He has his head hanging down so his chin is resting against the bottom part of his throat and he looks like he isn't conscious.

The red haired male begins looking as if sad or upset about what's going on and the girl seems to be reading something out loud from the bible but it is quieter as if to say the words are not important but if you listen closely you can hear her.

Near's voice is heard as he speaks from his position though he lifts his head to look to the sky as he speaks. _"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_ He is actually doing a good job of acting, facial expression, movement mainly his head, as well as voice, of a person who is on a death sentence. He has the added effect of tears at the edges of his eyes ready to fall.

The actors who seem to be pretending to be town's people are raising their hands with or without the items some are holding as they chant in a cheering tone making sure it can be understood by the crowd. _"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

Near speaks again letting his head drop to look down again but making sure the crowd can hear him. _"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_

The actors who are acting as the town's people continue call after Near finishes speaking they are still making sure the words can be understood by the crowd. _"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"_

Then once again it's Near's turn to speak but he moves his head to its regular angle as he speaks loudly in what sounds like sadness. _"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"_

The actors acting as the town's people begin their chanting once again. _"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

The two people wearing cloaks as well as carrying sticks place the sticks on the floor of the stage around the bottom of the cross Near is tied to while the girl starts to light the shirt.

The girl has the bible closed. She lights the shirt on the wooden staff then holds the staff up in the air to show off the burning end. Her voice sounds angry but with some satisfaction in it as well. _"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"_

The crowd, even the ones who have seen the re-enactment before get into the intensity of the act, lean forward a little bit waiting in anticipation of what will happen next.

_"Feel now the weight of death and soon..." _The girl says staring at Near as she keeps the staff held up in the air only to lower it to her side making sure to be careful of the flame. "_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky._ _Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge." _She says calmly but still with a hint of satisfaction in her voice then she turns to the crowd making her voice completely calm. "_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land._ _Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes."_

The male still looks sad or upset about what is happening to Near but he doesn't do anything about it.

The male and the girl speak together calmly again. _"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?" _

The girl speaks alone again and the male goes silent._ "Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day" _ She raises the wooden staff with the burning shirt at the end of it to a little bit in the air. _"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"_

As she is doing this Near struggles a little more so for effect and seems to be trying to keep his tears from falling.

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" _The actors playing the town's people chant still cheering with their actions especially with their hands.

The girl raises the staff a little more. _"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"_

Those playing the towns people continue to pump their fists, holding something or not, into the air at the right moments as if cheering as they speak in almost a chanting tone. _"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"_

_"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"_ Near speaks up in a distressed tone a little louder as if to try to speak over the towns people that are cheering, low enough that Near's words can be heard.

_"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"_ The people acting as the town's people speak with the girl. _"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right" _Their voices continue in a pretty much chanting tone making sure that the words can be understood. _"No hand to help her find her way"_

The girl lowers the staff to her side once again and walks closer to Near who is still tied to the cross. She makes sure not to burn anything but the burning shirt on the staff. She speaks in what sounds like disgust as she looks at Near in hatred. _"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"_

The people acting as the town's people chant again. _"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_

_"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die" _The girl says taking a few steps back watching Near but still speaking so the crowd can hear her. _"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"_ This time Near and the male speak together in unison like the male and the girl did but their tones are sad and longing. _"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

Next is only Near speaking once again with a distressed voice with him looking to the sky. _"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" _The town's people actors chant again.

Near looks down to the ground but making sure that his face is still visible to the crowd. His voice is sad and sounds like it has pleading in it. _"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"_

_"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"_ The town's people actors don't miss their chanting.

Near looks to the crowd with his head at its proper angle with his voice sounding sad still. _"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" _The repeated chanting continues as the actors that are being the towns people are still cheering for what seems to be Near's death.

_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!" _The girl calls out loudly but the words are still understandable.

_"No god can help her find her way!" _A new line in the actors that are being the towns people is said still in a chanting tone.

The girl speaks staring to slowly bring the burning shirt at the end of the wooden staff towards the pile of sticks getting the crowd really into a moment of suspense. _"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"_

_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" _The town's people actors repeat their chant again.

Near lowers his head to its angle that it was at when he was first revealed tied to the cross. He speaks as if no longer able to hold back his tears. _"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry" _

_"Feel now the weight of death and lies" _The girl keeps slowly moving the burning shirt towards the pile of sticks.

Near suddenly throws his head back letting his tears fall and his mouth open in what seems to be a silent scream.

A gust of wind blows as if coming from behind Near making the burning shirt go out as well as making the people bringing their arms up to try to block the wind out of their face unable to truly see what's going on thanks to the sudden wind. It lasts only a few seconds then there is no more wind allowing everyone to look back at what happened, being able to see what's going on, as the male calls into the air.

"Wait!" He calls looking up.

The cross is now empty with loose hanging ropes on it where they had tied Near letting people know he had escaped since he is also nowhere to be seen and there is some black feathers fluttering to the ground from a little above the cross.

Everyone looks up and a shadow passes over them of something with feathered wings flies in the air even with the setting sun that's getting a little close to being set.

There is what looks like a bird or someone with wings flying through the air disappearing over some buildings.

The crowd turn back to the stage seeing the girl looking shocked at where the winged thing vanished as well as the actors being the towns people, also they have lowered their hands with or without held items, looking in the same place with the same expression of shock as the girl.

The male however had moved over to the cross and holds out one cupped hand to catch one of the falling black feathers. He looks to it sadly then brings his gentle fist that has the feather in his fist to his chest as if putting it close to his heart. His eyes are closed as he brings the fist to his chest. "My love has gotten away and one day we shall be reunited." He says a little sadly, longing and hopeful. "May God have our reunion be written in the plan he has set out for us as our fate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The actors on the stage, including the three that keep their identity hidden as well Near who comes out from hiding behind the stage back to onto the stage, join hands standing in a line while the actors who played the towns people doing the same but in front of the stage. They all give a bow as the crowd claps, whistle and cheer at the great performance done by them. They straighten smiling to the crowd pleased that they did a job well done.

Mello is shocked at how well Near played his part in the act as well as how good it was.

Matt even loved it keeping his usually short attention span onto it like to his video games.

The black haired woman with the green summer dress steps back onto the stage while the actors separate heading off of the sides of the stage all seem to be kind to each other like getting each other's water bottles for one of the others as well as getting along well. "Thank you all that have put on this re-enactment on this year. You did a very wonderful job." She congratulates the actors as the crowd calms down. "With that our festival has come to a close. Thank you for coming out here and we hope you all have a good night." She then walks off of the stage.

The crowd moves to wherever they want or need to go no matter if it's to go give praise to the actors, to head away to go home or to stick around to talk.

"Can we go say good job to Near and the others?" Linda asks Rodger with others from the orphanage muttering in agreement.

"If you'd like but don't take too long. Be quick." Rodger agrees.

Some kids or well most run over to congratulate Near and the others.

Mello thinks about the re-enactment that told the tale that a witch and a prince fell in love then when the witch was found out about the town's people tied the witch to a cross to execute what they saw as only evil. He analyzes trying to take out as much as he can from this festival especially the re-enactment.

"Say Mello." Matt gets back from going to the actors.

"What?" Mello looks to Matt who smirks.

"You gotta admit Near all tied up was kind of hot wasn't it?" He says to his best friend.

Mello pushes Matt off turning his head to hide his blush. "What the hell Matt. You're such a pervert." He tells the other but he can't say that now that he reflects on it he was attracted to Near being tied up bringing about images that he tries to push away. 'He's my enemy!' Mello yells in his head. 'Him and I will never be anything more than rivals…' He growls to himself but he still can't get the want for Near out eve as he internally beats himself. 'Me and him. Can never be.'

The other kids come back to the group and they all head back to the hotel to try to get some sleep.

Near is once again staying with his siblings but will be back in time for the bus.

The others are still giving Near positive feedback for the first little bit as he gets on the bus but they settle down letting Near sleep while they chatted amongst themselves.

While Matt may have been giving Near positive feedback Mello stayed at his seat in the back staring at the back of the seat in front of him in thought.

When Matt returns he turns to his friend. "Hey did you know that they used one of the actors that wore the cloaks keeping their identity sealed, power to create the wind?" He says making Mello look to him.

"That's bull." Mello snorts.

Matt shakes his head. "The actor proved his powers and he doesn't talk but he seemed nice. Didn't you see the demonstration?"

Mello blinks remembering seeing a moment of the demonstration where the powers were shown. "I saw a little of it." He tells Matt.

"See! It's not bull!" Matt says triumphantly.

Mello sighs. "Ok fine. Yeah whatever." He turns looking out the window while Matt grumbles about reading since his D.S. needs to charge when they get back.

They get back to the orphanage and the kids were still buzzing a little from the experience then things seemed to go back to normal after a little while.

No one knew but the witch and the prince had children who were kept secret from the town's people so the children of theirs won't be harmed. Those children are Near, Silver aka Sin and Rai River.

Rai and Silver left with Near for a little bit as suggested as an option by their father for safety. They separated to where Rai stayed with the Shadows who had become very good friends with the three, Near joined Whammy's house seeing it as an opportunity to possibly look at detective work then Silver became a wanderer as he doesn't settle in one place instead liking to travel. The three will return to be the princes children when they are ready and when that day comes one of them will take over the throne from their father who is starting to show signs of being old.

One day it will happen but for now the three are happy as is even able to visit each other.

The end.


End file.
